Un amor en distintas formas
by Lin Zu
Summary: Muchas veces con el tiempo, las cosas se nos escapan de las manos y Kacchan lo sabe. Pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fanfic de boku no hero academia! Espero, les guste. Va a ser un three-shot. Empezamos con el punto de vista de Kacchan, luego con el de Todoroki y por último con el de Deku 3**

 **BNHA no me pertenece**

 **Un amor en distintas formas**

Era solo cuestión de tiempo tal vez.

No tenía que hacer ningún cambio, ya que sabía que de alguna u otra forma él vendría siempre al lado suyo sin importar qué. Desde niños fue así, tratarlo mal o bien, desquitarse con él, sacar todas sus frustraciones con aquel nerd que quería sobrepasarlo. Él, Katsuki Bakugou, tendría en sus manos a Deku cuando quiera.

O tal vez eso es lo que pensaba

Desde que entraron a la academia todo había cambiado. Sí, trataba de hacer lo mejor para su bien y aún seguía radiante cada vez que lo veía, pero ya no era lo mismo. Era un Deku más maduro y entrenado, con amigos y por sobre todo, con poder y determinación. Sentía que todos esos molestos cretinos andaban merodeando para aprovechar la primera oportunidad, sean hombres o mujeres.

Estaba perdiendo.

Todoroki Shouto, una piedra más en el camino que terminó siendo en realidad una roca. Más que la niña esa que siempre anda con Deku o cualquiera que se le acerque, veía en aquel chico de fuego y hielo deseo. Él no era débil, en otras palabras y podía oler claramente sus intenciones.

No, lo estaba perdiendo.

-Aléjate de él, no tiene sentido que andes con un nerd.

\- ¿Y a ti por qué te importa?

El chico de ojos bicolor pasó por delante como si nada. La inexpresión en su rostro y la acidez de sus palabras lo hacían querer explotar en ese instante, pero muy en el fondo, sabía que aún no podía enfrentarle. Sin embargo, tenía que descargarse o quemaría toda la academia.

Cometía un error.

¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta su habitación? Deku estaba tendido en su cama, descansado por la reciente fractura que se había hecho en un entrenamiento mañanero. Sí, ahora que lo recordaba, más que un paseo por la playa a All Might se le había ocurrido hacer pequeños ejercicios que había dejado agotado al chico. Patético.

Un beso. Su mano sujetando suavemente su cabello. El aroma en su ropa.

No era suyo.

Repentinamente una mano se posa en su hombro. Estaba helada, sabía quién había llegado. No, de hecho, ya estaba ahí desde hace mucho rato. Era hora de irse, lo sabía. Kacchan. Quería ser llamado de esa forma y con el mismo entusiasmo al menos una vez más, ya que así sabría que las cosas aún no estaban perdidas.

Pero hace mucho que ya había perdido.

 **Continuará…**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¡Si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en decirla! u**

 **Nos vemos,**

 **Lin.**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Capítulo 2! Esta vez está desde el punto de vista de Todoroki, espero le guste

BNHA no me pertenece.

Un amor en distintas formas

Todo estaba planeado

Estaba claro que solo tenía un objetivo una vez llegara a esa academia. Ser el mejor con lo mejor. Su corazón cubierto con una fina y fría capa de hielo no le permitía conectar sus deseos a sentimentalismos o amistades, no había razón para ello. Él era frío, lo sabía desde que tenía uso de la razón.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué significaba aquel calor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos?

Cabellos verdes, ojos brillosos y una sonrisa reluciente, nunca lo había visto en su vida. Aquella persona era la forma humana de la "determinación", por eso lo declaró abiertamente su rival, pero más allá de eso, él quería un acercamiento más ameno que una batalla. Era la primera vez que quería conocer el interior de una persona y si desean, pueden tomarlo también a lo literal.

Él no lo mira.

Bakugou Katsuki, la persona que hacía sufrir a Midoriya. No sabía cuáles eran sus planes, ni por qué martirizaba cada vez que podía al chico, solo que acabaría con eso de raíz cuando se le presentara la oportunidad. Cuando el joven explosivo menos se lo espere, ya no podrá acercarse a Midoriya, él sería una sombra abrasadora para él dueño de "One for all" y destructora para él rubio.

Pero eso cambió.

-Me gustas y no estoy bromeando, Midoriya Izuku.

-... ¿E-eh?

Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de aquel chico que le había robado el aliento, dejándose llevar por sus deseos, por primera vez los labios de Deku le pertenecieron. No se trataba de un juego o de quemar el tiempo, su corazón de hielo estaba latiendo después de tanto tiempo y eso solo significaba una cosa.

No era ningún error, estaba enamorado.

Poco después se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos finalmente podían ser correspondidos. Cuando el salón se encontraba vacío y el atardecer pintaba las paredes del lugar, Izuku le había respondido positivamente a su confesión y entonces, él sonrió. Dos placeres en un mismo día, saberse amado y que Bakugou se diera cuenta que había perdido, ya que se había percatado de su presencia tras la puerta.

Es suyo.

Los dos serían grandes héroes, podía predecirlo. Cuando creía que se mantendría solo, encerrado en un cascarón de hielo, apareció la persona menos esperada a darle color y brillo a su mundo. Sí, no podía pedir nada mejor y especial que aquello. Lo protegería y cuidaría, sin y importar qué o quién. Mientras él sea feliz, viviría en equilibrio con el calor que lo impulsaba a deseos jamás experimentados y él frío que lo envolvía.

Midoriya era su vapor, cálido y suave.

Continuará…

El ultimo es de Deku

No olviden escribir sus comentarios :´D ¡

Nos vemos

Lin


End file.
